By Your Side
by Cuinawen
Summary: After Niklaus Mikaelson comes across a human girl held prisoner in a nest of Cold Ones it slowly changes everything. Eventual Bella/Kol pairing. Will loosely follow The Vampire Diaries storyline
1. Chapter 1 Begin Again

**_By Your Side_**

**_After Niklaus Mikaelson comes across a human girl held prisoner in a nest of Cold Ones it slowly changes everything. Eventual Bella/Kol pairing._**

_Will loosely follow The Vampire Diaries storyline. This chapter is set around the same time as episodes 13 and 14 of season 2 Vampire Diaries (the end of March 2010). Twilight timeline is adjusted so that Bella was born in 1991 and is 18._

**_I own neither Vampire Diaries nor Twilight. Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J Smith, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson and everyone else involved with the TV series. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and everyone involved with the films. I am just having some fun, no copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**_Chapter One: Begin Again_**

Bella wandered the house, padding through the hallways quietly, looking for the Witch, Greta. She held a letter that she was determined to get her to magically send to Jonas - her father, who was a Warlock working for Elijah, Niklaus' brother.

If someone had told her a couple of years ago that she would be contemplating witches, warlocks and magic without batting an eyelid she would have thought them crazy, but this was her life now.

It had all started when she became entangled with _cold ones_; she refused to think of them as vampires now, since encountering the_ real_ thing.

First came her involvement with the Cullens, Edward in particular, and then three nomad cold ones she had run afoul of when they had wanted to eat her. One of them, James, had been killed to save her life, starting a ripple effect that had changed everything. Edward had later left, just 3 days after an incident on her eighteenth birthday, taking his whole family with him and completely failing to deal with Victoria, who wanted vengeance for her mate James' death.

Victoria hadn't taken long to show up, and her revenge had been swift and bloody. Then afterwards, still unsatisfied, had taken Bella as her prisoner, where she had remained for several months; until Niklaus Mikaelson had suddenly appeared in all his glory and in a blink decimated every cold one in sight.

Once she had learnt some of his history, the irony of _him_, an Original vampire, saving _her_ had been darkly amusing. The majority of the supernatural world was terrified at the very mention of him, and generally with good reason too. He was unpredictable, violent and extremely intolerant of what he considered betrayal. He usually killed first, asked questions later and yet somehow against the odds, he had quickly become her friend, her family, everything.

She was well aware of how warped outsiders would consider her friendship with him, but couldn't find it within herself to really care what anyone else thought. Everyone who'd ever known her before were either dead or thought she was, thanks to Victoria. Her old existence was far behind her now. She had begun again, and while she sometimes missed Charlie, Renée and Phil, she truly loved her life with Niklaus.

Over the last few months he had come to treat her much as she had always imagined a little sister would be treated, and she had learnt to accept his spoiling her with good grace. In return she had gradually earned his trust and had spent many hours listening to his life story, which truly fascinated her. She now knew every detail of the curse suppressing his werewolf side, and how he had daggered and stored away his siblings; something she was horrified by, and had unashamedly told him so. She had thought she might have been close to convincing him to reconcile with them, but then word had arrived about Elijah, his older brother, and only 'awake' sibling.

Now Nik had been ranting all day about Elijah supposedly finding the Doppelgänger and wanting to betray him, though Bella could see he was more hurt than actually angry. If only Nik would just _tell_ Elijah that their family were neither permanently dead, like he had previously informed him, nor lost, they could reconcile easily, but of course he was just too stubborn for that. Even if what he wanted most in the world was to have his family safe and around him, aside from breaking that ridiculous curse anyway.

Bella sighed; she really hoped she was doing the right thing here. Just because she cared about Nik and knew he wanted his brother by his side, didn't mean she had the right to get involved and try to make it happen.

Upon coming to Greta's room she knocked quietly, smiling at the Witch when she answered. A few minutes later Greta was agreeing with Bella's idea, of course it helped that she would get to see her father and brother again if it worked out, and if it didn't Bella had promised to take all responsibility.

It would only be a matter of days before they found out if it was a good idea or not…

* * *

_Okay so a new story (first one I've wanted to post for a very long time) I'm honestly a little nervous about posting this as it's a new fandom for me writing wise, well technically two. I am a fairly recent fan of Vampire Diaries, but I love it. Klaus, Elijah and Kol are my favourites, though I also love Damon._

_Reviews would be a nice thing, I am also currently working without a Beta so if anyone is willing to help in that department please PM me._

_This is just a short taster, chapter two is already being tweaked._

_Elijah appears next chapter..._


	2. Chapter 2 Brothers In Arms

_**By Your Side, Chapter 2, Brothers In Arms**_

_This chapter happens just after the events in 'Crying Wolf' (Season 2, Ep 14).It's the beginning of April and Elijah does not go to the dinner party where he would have been daggered._

**_I own nothing except the plot… though I wouldn't mind Niklaus owning me…_**

* * *

_But it's written in the starlight_

_And every line on your palm_

_We're fools to make war_

_On our brothers in arms_

_{Mark Knopfler & Dire Straits}_

~*~ I ~*~

Bella was spending a typical evening reading on the sofa in Nik's study when it happened. Nik's Warlock Maddox had knocked and hurried across the room to Nik's desk whispering something to him. Nik had stared at him for a long moment before turning his head to look at Bella.

"Belle, follow Maddox. It appears there is someone you need to invite in for me."

Bella marked her page and rose, jogging to catch up with the Warlock who ignored her as was the usual for him. She was sure he didn't like her, but then Maddox didn't seem to really like anyone at the house. He certainly wasn't the most talkative of people.

She arrived at the front door and stopped in surprise, this simply _had_ to be Elijah that was standing in front of her. There was definitely a family resemblance, but to Bella it was more obvious in the way that he carried himself, the aura of power that seemed to surround him in the same way it did with Niklaus.

"Please come in," she said politely before stepping back to allow him entry. He nodded courteously at her as he crossed the threshold and indicated with a casual wave for her to lead the way. The walk balk to the study seemed to Bella to take forever in the glaring silence. She knocked lightly as she got to the door and walked in, Elijah following closely behind her.

"So dear brother, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

Niklaus lifted his booted feet from where they were propped up on his desk and rose gracefully from the chair as he spoke, eyes locked on the well-dressed vampire in front of him.

"I would suggest you ask your young companion, assuming this is indeed Isabella," Elijah gestured towards Bella, who had crossed the room towards Niklaus, edging slightly behind him much to Elijah's surprise. He'd never seen anyone, human _or_ vampire, seek protection from his younger brother. "She wrote an intriguing letter."

Klaus took the sheet of paper Elijah held out, briefly glancing back at Bella with his eyebrow raised, before reading it. Bella looked at the ground nervously, wondering again if she had overstepped her bounds. She could practically _feel_ Elijah's eyes on her, but kept staring at the floor waiting for Nik's reaction.

"I have one question I wish for you to answer, Niklaus," Elijah said smoothly as his younger brother finished reading. He brushed a piece of lint from his suit then fixed his gaze back on the man in front of him. Bella watched them carefully. Their positions were deceptively casual, but having spent the time she had around Niklaus, she could see the tension. They were both like coiled springs; ready to blur into ridiculously fast movement in a split second.

"What of our family, brother? Did you cast them into the ocean or are they truly safe as this letter implies?"

Niklaus sighed as his ocean blue eyes met Elijah's deep brown ones. As much as he hated to think of his family in such terms, he was about to give up his best bargaining chip when it came to Elijah.

"They are safe," he stated quietly, the need to have his brother back by his side finally outweighing the need for a strategic advantage, "and after Mikael is found and properly dealt with, I plan to release them."

The tension seemed to drain out of both vampires in the quiet following his admission, and Bella blew out a quiet shaky breath as Elijah slowly stepped forward to shake Nik's hand before pulling him into a slightly stiff, yet brotherly, hug. Relief flooded her, even if Nik got angry with her for her interference she was happy that he had a chance to have part of his family back.

She smiled shyly as Elijah then approached her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, "Miss Isabella, it's a pleasure," He said smoothly. "As you know, I am Elijah."

"Oh," Bella squeaked, feeling her cheeks flaming."It's really nice to meet you Elijah, but there's no need to be so formal… most people just call me Bella."

"What she isn't telling you brother is that she's never been used to such formality and so it makes her nervous," Niklaus laughed as she blushed deeper at his teasing words, reaching out and resting his hand on her shoulder gently. He gave it a light squeeze, his subtle way of letting her know she would be forgiven for her 'meddling'.

~*~ II ~*~

Over the next hour or two Elijah had watched the two of them with interest. Bella had been fairly quiet, apparently happy to just allow them to talk. She was a little wary of him, understandably so, but what had amazed him was how genuinely comfortable she seemed to be with Niklaus, especially as there was no trace of compulsion so far as he could tell.

Also surprising was the fact that he also found himself quickly taking a liking to the diminutive human girl. While he generally had more respect for human life than his siblings, feeling anything other than a fleeting interest for a mortal was not something he was accustomed to. Though she had spoken little, she was obviously intelligent, and for Niklaus to hold her in such regard she must have proven brave and unfailingly loyal. There was definitely steel under her calm exterior and all of these were traits Elijah respected.

While Bella had left them to get herself a hot drink, which they had both declined in favour of Bourbon that Niklaus kept in his study, Elijah decided it was time to satisfy some of his curiosity.

"So Niklaus, where did you find such an unusual human?"

"Hmm, I wondered when you would ask. Would you believe I rescued her, brother?" Niklaus smirked briefly at Elijah's sceptical look before his face darkened. "I was in Washington when I received word of a nearby disturbance; a nest of _Cold Ones_," his distaste was clear. No traditional vampire that knew of Cold Ones had any liking for them. "I destroyed them all. Then found they had a _human_ prisoner, Bella, who had been there some time."

"Strange for their kind," Elijah commented.

"To say the least," Niklaus continued. "I actually felt pity for her and had fully intended just to compel her and move on; but then she stumbled to her feet, looked me straight in the eye and said that she'd had enough of being a prisoner and demanded that if I wanted to kill her to '_just do it quickly and get it over with_'." Klaus chuckled in remembrance; few people had ever faced him as bravely as Bella had done.

Elijah suppressed a smile; he already understood them a little better. Klaus had always admired strength in the face of adversity, even in humans.

"…I liked her spirit, so I offered her a choice to be my companion. Of course we've since found out that little Belle has some interesting quirks… she cannot be compelled, at all, and not only that, she is also the only known human to be bitten by a Cold One and _survive_."

Elijah sat forward, his usual reserved façade slipping. "That's impossible."

Niklaus just smiled enigmatically at him.

After a few moments of silence Bella walked past the open doorway, a mug of hot chocolate in her hand. Klaus called her into the room then waved her closer, taking the mug from her, placing it on a side table, "Belle? Be a love and show Elijah your wrist for me."

A slight facial twitch was the only outward indicator of his surprise when he realised Klaus was at least partially telling the truth. His eyes were drawn to the dark tooled leather cuff on Bella's wrist that she was currently loosening the ties on, so that she could slide it over her hand.

She looked at him nervously as she held out her arm, the bite marks with their slight sparkle standing out like a neon sign to the Original's keen eyesight. Bella tensed slightly as Elijah gently grasped her wrist but quickly relaxed when all he did was graze his fingers over the overlapped crescent shaped scars, feeling the texture and temperature difference to the rest of her skin. It appeared she had been bitten several times in the same place.

Elijah reached for the cuff she held in her other hand, "May I?" he asked. She handed it to him and he examined it curiously for a moment before gently sliding it back into place and tightening the lace ties carefully. It was a lovely bit of craftsmanship he noted somewhere in the back of his mind, the delicate flowers and swirls etched into the leather stopped it looking too masculine. It was obviously custom-made, designed to cover the noticeable marks perfectly, and he'd be willing to bet it had been a gift from Niklaus to the girl. Having such scarring on show would no doubt attract unwanted attention in their world.

Bella flushed lightly under his intense regard as he held onto her hand. Meeting his gaze bravely, she kept her eyes on his as his pupils dilated in his attempt to compel her. Even as it failed she couldn't help feeling as if he was weighing her up somehow, his dark eyes taking her measure. He seemed to like whatever he saw however, as after a moment his serious face softened, a half smile playing about his lips. Unable to resist, she smiled back at him as he let her hand go with a gentle pat, leaving her with the vague impression that she had just passed some kind of test.

"So, Elijah," Niklaus spoke suddenly, startling Bella who had turned to reclaim her mug of chocolate. He looked up at her and smirked, patting the spot next to him on the sofa. To Elijah she looked incredibly innocent, as she curled up on the seat beside his very dangerous brother, in her plaid pyjama bottoms and tank top, sipping at her drink. His attention flicked back to Niklaus as he continued.

"If you've finished trying to compel her, I think it's time you tell me all about this Doppelganger you've found."

~*~ III ~*~

Elijah sipped his wine meditatively; mulling over everything he'd heard that evening.

He had filled Niklaus in on the situation so far with the Doppelganger, _Elena_, and had been taken aback when his brother had agreed to consider options to spare her life during the ritual. It appeared that Bella had somehow been a positive influence on him, though it seemed that Niklaus must also have had some influence on Bella as she hadn't even flinched during him talking about recent events surrounding Mystic Falls and its occupants. When he'd mentioned destroying the café windows with just a handful of coins Bella had actually looked almost awed, while Niklaus had smiled in amusement at both the story and her reaction.

In fact the only time he'd seen Bella look truly uncomfortable since his arrival was when Niklaus had prodded her to tell him her own history.

She had blushed and looked everywhere but at him as she told the story; from meeting her first love and being invited into a family, how she had been targeted by nomads and ended up with the scars she'd shown him earlier, right up to being cruelly discarded by the whole group, after the boy had ended things in the woods no less.

He had heard of Carlisle Cullen and his group of animal drinkers previously; when you'd been around as long as he had you didn't miss much, and he was startled by the actions of the so-called _humane_ Cold Ones. It was bad enough that they had irresponsibly left a defenceless human with dangerous knowledge of the supernatural world, but to leave someone they had professed to care for - that one of them had claimed he was _mated_ to - unprotected the way they had was inexcusable and their actions in not tying up loose ends before they left had directly led to her losing everything.

Bella's apparent ease with his brother and his bloodthirsty lifestyle now made complete sense to Elijah. She had seen her entire family murdered in the name of revenge for something she wasn't actually responsible for and all of her friends believed her to be dead too. Experiences like that usually fundamentally changed a person, changed their perception of things. Niklaus was literally all she had left in the world and it was no wonder she had adapted to this life so smoothly.

He could see that Niklaus was relishing having someone truly trust in him, and it showed in his actions. Elijah had barely kept his jaw from dropping in shock when Niklaus had grudgingly admitted that not only had he promised Bella that he'd avoid killing innocents where possible, but that he was planning on keeping his word. His agreement in trying to spare the Doppelganger was in keeping with that.

"Interesting story little Belle has, isn't it?" Niklaus spoke suddenly, bringing Elijah out of his thoughts.

"Yes indeed, I see why you are drawn to her. More than anything I find the Cold Ones' behaviour disturbing. To truly find a mate is uncommon, and I'm surprised even one such as them have thrown the term around so loosely. If she had been mated to the boy then he could not have willingly left her." He looked intently at his brother for a moment. "I assume you are not mated to her."

It wasn't really a question so he was unsurprised when Niklaus confirmed no with a quick shake of his head. "No… she is a friend, almost family."

Elijah smiled genuinely at him. "I cannot recall the last time I heard you refer to someone as an actual friend, and not just an ally or acquaintance."

"Well, don't go telling anyone." Niklaus replied dryly. "You'd only get the poor girl killed if it got out that I actually _like_ her. Then of course I'd have to go to all the trouble of exacting bloody revenge."

"Of course, that would be far too much trouble." Elijah responded, amused.

* * *

_Okay chapter two… done. _

_Ended up adding an extra 600 or so words to this after posting chapter one, just adding details and trying to get the characters 'voices' right._

_Big thank you to my Beta TheCoreConundrum who volunteered after the first chapter and got this chapter back to me lightning fast :)_

_To everyone who reviewed, and also to everyone who followed or added to favourites... you're all awesome and it's truly appreciated._

_Chapter three being worked on right now… _


	3. Chapter 3 Please Allow Me to

**_By Your Side, Chapter 3, Please Allow Me to Introduce Myself_**

_I own none of it except the plot… otherwise I'd be keeping Elijah for myself…_

* * *

**~0~**

_Please allow me to introduce myself_

_I'm a man of wealth and taste_

_I've been around for a long, long year_

_Stole many a man's soul and faith_

**~*~ I ~*~**

Elijah smiled to himself as the sound of Bella laughing at Niklaus' teasing comments drifted from the kitchen where they were finishing breakfast. He stopped where he was in the hallway to listen to their banter for a moment. It seemed they were discussing the possibility of Bella returning to school to graduate, something she sounded eager to do.

Having someone unconditionally trust him and care about him as Bella did was bringing out the best in his brother. Their friendship was odd certainly, but it seemed to be good for the both of them. Over the last couple of weeks Elijah had not only begun to reconnect with his brother but also found that he'd enjoyed Bella's company immensely too.

He was still standing in the hallway a moment later when Niklaus exited the kitchen, still conversing with Bella who was close behind him.

"Come on Belle, you still have the last of your clothes to pack… and who knows how long that will take you."

"Oh no, you don't get to go there," Bella snorted in amusement. "You have at least twice as many clothes as me and you know it. Just because you can zip around with your super vampire speed…" Niklaus shrugged, unable to deny it and lightly pushed her towards the stairs.

"It still means I will be faster than you, so go, get a move on love." Bella huffed good-naturedly and headed upstairs to finish her packing, ignoring the chuckles behind her.

They were leaving today to head to Mystic Falls, and Bella couldn't help feeling nervous along with her excitement, this was where Nik planned to finally break his curse, and she really hoped it worked out for him.

They already had a large house to move into, which would be transferred to her name for added security, once the renovations were complete. So it appeared they would be living there for a while at least, which was why she'd been talking with Nik about school.

Something inside her hated the idea of being a high school dropout - which she was, albeit due to extenuating circumstances. While she knew she'd never have a 'normal' life again and had not only made her peace with that but was perfectly content with it, she wanted to at least have graduated school.

Lost in her thoughts her packing hadn't taken long, and soon her entire wardrobe was packed into a couple of holdalls and a garment bag. She didn't really have that many clothes; her tastes were still quite simple, and didn't really require an extensive selection. She'd had nothing when she was rescued and so Nik had insisted on either himself or Greta shopping with her several times and she had been pleasantly surprised when she had actually enjoyed herself.

Of course it had all been high end stores, which had taken some getting used to but Nik had told if she was going to be his companion then she had to dress the part. He'd turned out to be an unexpectedly good shopping partner on the occasions he came with her, and she'd ended up with a new wardrobe she felt comfortable in, that was oddly similar to his casual style.

With her clothes packed, and after a last minute check that nothing stray had escaped, she stuffed her toiletries in the top of one of the bags and zipped it closed. Taking a deep breath she slung her laptop bag over her shoulder and grabbed the other bags to head downstairs. By the time she got a few steps onto the hallway Elijah, having heard the movement, was in front of her. He took the bags from her hands and was gone before she could protest. She smiled to herself as she shifted her laptop bag and continued down the stairs to where Nik stood waiting.

"All done love?" He asked, tossing the house keys and catching them as he headed to the front door. The jingling echoed in the silent house. Maddox and Greta had left yesterday, driving ahead to scope things out and make sure that the new mansion would be at least habitable while Niklaus finished the renovations like he wanted to.

Bella took one last wistful look around as she followed him. This house had been a safe haven after Victoria, and she was a little sad to leave it behind.

Elijah had just finished loading the bags into the trunk as Bella slid into the back of the black SUV, placing her bag on the seat beside her. She smiled at the sight of the blanket and pillow already there, they had a long journey ahead and she would more than likely make good use of them. Nik had finished locking up and was getting into the car as Elijah got in the passenger side. He had allowed Greta and Maddox to go ahead with his car yesterday as Niklaus' Lincoln Navigator was bigger than his own MKZ and had more room for the three of them and their bags.

The first couple of hours Bella passed by reading and then once they had stopped for a late lunch she started feeling sleepy, so she curled up on the back seat under the blanket and drifted off, the sound of the brothers talking quietly in the front relaxing her. The next thing she knew a hand had reached back and gently shaken her awake.

**~*~ II ~*~**

Bella sat up, blinking sleepily as they pulled into a driveway surrounded on three sides by a huge light coloured building. Glancing at her watch she was unsurprised to see that they had made the twelve hour drive in around eight, vampire style driving had its advantages after all.

Elijah opened the car door and she slid out awkwardly and stretched, groaning with the brief discomfort as her joints popped.

Nik opened the front door with a flourish as Elijah held his arm out for Bella. "Shall we milady?"

Bella giggled and tucked her hand around the crook of his elbow, looking back at Nik with a grin as they passed him. Nik smiled indulgently, enjoying seeing Bella so carefree.

Usually he'd be jealous and possessive but he found himself trusting Bella not to abandon him, so he appreciated her growing friendship with Elijah.

"Nik, this place is amazing!" Bella called out from inside.

"You're far too easily pleased Belle, but it does have promise," he replied following them in. He glanced around, mentally calculating the work that needed to be done. "There are some guest rooms prepared and a functioning kitchen until the rest is finished."

He waved vaguely to the right side of the massive entrance hall where double doors next to the grand staircase led to a hallway. Another double door on the far left side of the split staircase led to a large ballroom, and at the back were several doors leading to what would be a full kitchen, dining room and a couple of reception rooms.

The two sides of the staircase curved around the edges of the room and met in the middle leading to a first floor balcony with doors and more hallways leading off from it.

Bella looked around in wonder; she had never seen anything like it. Even though it was unfinished, the ornate double staircase and the many pillars made it feel like a palace and she was finding it hard to believe she would actually get to live here.

"Go on love. Go and find a room to use until your suite is ready."

Bella turned to look at Niklaus in surprise. "My suite?" She questioned him.

"Yes love, you'll be upstairs with the rest of us once it is finished. You didn't think you'd be staying in the guest rooms did you?"

He sighed as she nodded. "While I would not presume to replace your family, you know that I consider you a friend. That is not something I take lightly. Of course you'll have your own space here," he smirked lightly. "Though you will be sharing a study with one of the others once they are awakened."

Bella stared at him for a long moment. She knew how much it meant that he thought of her as a friend – he probably had less of them than he did family. Though the conversation was fairly light, what he'd just said meant a great deal and without thinking she moved forward and impulsively hugged him.

Elijah had managed to choke back a laugh as Niklaus awkwardly patted Bella's back. Though his brother had been affectionate in his human days it was quite obvious that it wasn't something he was used to now. The laugh finally bubbled up and out as Bella leant back, smiling cheekily, and said "Sorry Nik, I know you don't do _cuddly_."

Niklaus gently nudged her away, trying to look stern and failing. "Go find a room, brat."

**~*~ III ~*~**

Niklaus looked around at the room mostly filled with students dancing. The high school was holding a sixties themed dance, much to his disgust as it wasn't his favourite decade. The only good thing to come of that era was The Beatles as far as he was concerned. As he looked over the hormonal teenagers he completely understood why Elijah had declined to come, insisting on staying home with Bella instead.

Why he had thought coming here was a good idea was beyond him, but he had known the doppelganger would be here. She'd have her vampire protectors with her certainly, but it would give him a chance to scope things out on somewhat neutral territory and perhaps introduce himself.

He'd found it highly amusing when he'd found out who the doppelganger's guard dogs were, though he'd only heard of the older brother Damon, he happened to know Stefan Salvatore fairly well - as a ripper anyway. It appeared he'd suppressed that side of himself again though. Of course the young Salvatore had no idea who he was, Niklaus having compelled him to forget ever meeting him or his sister in the nineteen-twenties.

He smirked as he watched the brothers argue with each other after having obviously spotting him lurking at the edge of the room. Damon, having obviously won the argument, handed off the doppelganger to his younger sibling and stalked towards him.

"Can I help you mate?" Niklaus asked as the dark haired vampire reached him.

"Yes, you can tell me why you're hanging around a dance you obviously don't belong at."

Niklaus held back from reacting to his arrogant tone and just smirked wider. "Just getting a feel for the place, it's been a long time since I was last in this town."

Damon looked at him suspiciously, "Who _are_ you?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson, I believe you've heard of me." He bowed mockingly. "I also believe you've already met my brother, Elijah."

"You're_ Klaus_? …And Elijah is your _brother_?" Damon looked downright horrified now and Niklaus couldn't hold in his chuckle. "Didn't he mention that part? Tsk, tsk, I wonder how he could have left such an important detail out… no matter. Now, unless you you'd like me to start killing people you'll kindly fetch the doppelganger. I have a proposition for her." He turned and left the hall, intent on finding somewhere more suitable to talk and knowing they would follow.

**~0~**

_So if you meet me_

_Have some courtesy_

_Have some sympathy, and some taste_

_Use all your well-learned politesse_

_Or I'll lay your soul to waste_

* * *

_Song lyrics and title are from Rolling Stones ~ Sympathy For The Devil_

_Credit as usual to my Beta TheCoreConundrum... for doing two chapters for two different stories in one day... you rock!_

_Thanks again for all the reviews. I truly love hearing that you're enjoying what I write :D_


	4. Chapter 4, Pulling Your Strings

**_By Your Side, Chapter 4, Pulling Your Strings_**

_I own nothing except the plot… and my Vampire Diaries DVDs_

* * *

**~0~**

_Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings_

_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

_Blinded by me, you can't see a thing_

_Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream_

**~*~I~*~**

Niklaus leant against a table in the school cafeteria. He knew he wouldn't have to wait long for the doppelganger to show up and sure enough he quickly heard approaching voices.

He smirked as the doppelganger entered the room, surrounded by three vampires and the witch.

"Oh look you brought reinforcements," he mocked, sneering at Damon and Stefan. "You _do_ realise you can't actually hurt me."

It was a little unsettling having to talk to someone he knew when they had no memory of him. Stefan Salvatore hadn't been a friend exactly, but was at least an acquaintance and Niklaus recalled that Rebekah had been fond of him.

Of course he could easily put the cat among the pigeons and restore the memories, but something told him that for maximum impact that move would be best saved for another day. Just because he wasn't planning on _harming_ any innocents, didn't stop him from having some fun.

Turning to Elena he smirked slightly. "Well hello, doppelganger."

"She has a name!" Stefan snapped.

"Ah yes, _Elena_ isn't it?"

"What do you want?" Damon cut in this time.

"What I _want_ is to talk to the doppelganger without being interrupted, now I suggest you shut your mouths before I get irritated enough to tear all of your still beating hearts out." The mocking tone was gone now and the group in front of him wisely fell silent.

He turned back to Elena who looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"Now love, as I'm sure you're already aware, I need your blood. What you do not know is _exactly _what I need it for. The curse you think you know about is a fake; the real curse is something different entirely. Now, I _will_ have your blood no matter what; however the manner in which I have it is entirely up to you."

"A fake?"

"Real curse?"

Damon and Stefan shouted over each other, but he ignored them keeping his gaze on the young brunette in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked timidly, speaking up for the first time and shushing Stefan and Damon who were both seething next to her.

"My brother and I have numerous resources at our disposal. If you give your blood to me voluntarily I am willing to postpone the ritual until we find a way to ensure your survival."

"There is no way you're having her blood at all." Stefan hissed.

Niklaus spared him a brief disinterested glance and then looked back at Elena continuing to speak. "…However if you do not cooperate, I will drain you dry with no regret, and if you attempt to double-cross me I will happily make every single person you care for suffer."

"No, Elena," Damon tried to pull her back as she took a step forward. "We can protect you."

"At what cost," she replied to Damon before facing Niklaus. "Let me get this straight, if I agree to you taking my blood to break this curse, whatever it is, then you'll keep me alive and won't harm any of my family and friends."

"Unless I am provoked, I will not harm them." Niklaus nodded with no trace of a smile. This wasn't his usual method at all, but he had promised Belle he would try this route first.

"Ok, it's a deal." Elena said quietly, ignoring the outraged protests from her friends.

Niklaus grinned as he turned and left the cafeteria. Hearing the beginnings of an argument break out behind him he rubbed his hands together. _Well, I think that went quite nicely …_

**~*~II~*~**

The next couple of weeks went by quietly for the two Mikaelsons and Bella.

Niklaus and Elijah were both checking up on the doppelganger fairly regularly and while she appeared to be keeping her word they had no doubt that there would be trouble from her 'protectors'. What they couldn't have known was precisely what that trouble would be.

Once they had confirmed that Elijah was indeed allied once again with his brother, the two Salvatores had panicked. With Katherine still trapped in the tomb as per Elijah's compulsion, they had gone to her for help. Only Elijah could free her and as he and Niklaus had found her being trapped there amusing, she had readily offered the information she had in exchange for blood and a supply of Vervain to ward off any future compulsion.

Now Damon and Caroline had gone off to North Carolina looking for the vampire that Katherine had told them about, saying that he was a hunter and the only one who knew how to actually kill Klaus.

In the meantime, unaware of this, Niklaus had been working hard on renovating the house with Elijah occasionally assisting him. Jonas Martin had been reunited with his daughter, and now with his son and Maddox, the four them were currently working on ways to keep the doppelganger alive.

Bella had managed to get enrolled at the school with Niklaus' help – and a little judicious use of compulsion – and after taking a couple of placement tests, she was back in classes and set to take her finals in a matter of weeks. It would be hard work and the revision kept her busy, but thanks to being in advanced classes previously and studying a little while living with Nik she hadn't been too far behind on anything.

Though she was at the same school, she wasn't in any classes with the doppelganger and her friends as she was a year above them. But being the new girl in a relatively small school made her stand out and she had inevitably crossed paths with them a couple of times.

So far she had gotten away with just polite nods but she knew that wouldn't last long. They were curious and the fact she had come to town at the same time as Nik hadn't escaped them. Eventually they would figure out that she actually lived with the Original siblings and her days of peaceful anonymity would quickly be over.

As she arrived back home, she couldn't help but think it was worth it. Niklaus, and now Elijah, had come to mean everything to her.

The familiar sound of the mitre saw greeted Bella as she came through the front door of the mansion. It sounded like Nik was working upstairs but it was hard to tell with the way the sound of wood being cut echoed in the massive entrance hall. She headed to the kitchen, wanting to get a drink before heading to her temporary bedroom to study.

She had tried to tell Nik that the room she was using was more than enough for her, but he would hear none of it, firmly telling her that she would have the same space as any member of his family would. Though he'd said he never try to replace her own family, to hear that he considered her part of his had touched her.

Niklaus and Elijah had ended up being like the big brother's she'd never had. The intimidating, dangerous, legitimately lethal, and in Niklaus' case slightly psychotic, brothers she'd never had.

She grinned as the noise from the saw stopped and Niklaus, obviously picking up that she was home, appeared in the kitchen doorway while Bella was rummaging in the fridge for a can of coke.

"Good day love?" he asked, heading towards the smaller fridge tucked in over in the corner where they stored their blood supply.

"Same as usual," Bella replied, closing the fridge after finding her drink. Knowing he was asking about more than that, she continued. "I didn't have to dodge Elena and her friends too much, though one was missing, Caroline I think, and come to mention it Damon didn't show up after school like he usually does either."

Though she hadn't said more than a few words to any of them, it hadn't been difficult to learn the names of the doppelgängers friends, and Damon had quickly stuck in her mind as the way he sometimes looked at her made her uncomfortable.

Niklaus sipped his blood as he looked her up and down critically; she looked far too pale and edgy to him. "Go get some old clothes on, you need a break from studying. You should come and help me for a while."

A short time later saw Bella with brush in hand, painting the woodwork at one end of what would be one of the bedrooms as Niklaus finished off fitting the skirting at the other end. They had the radio on at Bella's request and she was quite happily singing along to it as she worked.

**~*~III~*~**

In an unassuming little cemetery in Charlotte, the usual quiet is broken by a pair of vampires arguing.

The male, with inky black hair and eyes like chips of ice, strides between the headstones heading towards a plain grey mausoleum in the far corner. He is closely followed by a well groomed blonde who is muttering angrily as she trailed after him.

"Damon," the blonde, Caroline hissed petulantly. "Are you sure this is it? Because really, it looks just like all the others we've checked."

Damon ignored her and pushed open the heavy door of the tomb which grated loudly in protest. His eyes squinted as they adjusted to the dim light and he stepped in, heading towards a large stone sarcophagus in the centre of the building. Grunting at the effort, he pried off the top and looked down triumphantly at the casket inside.

"Yes Caroline, I'm very sure this is it."

As he opened the wooden casket, Caroline came to his side and gasped as she looked down. Laying there wrapped in heavy chains was what appeared to be a dead vampire. They stared at him for a long moment.

"Is he _dead_?" Caroline whispered.

Before Damon could reply the vampire in question's eyes snapped open, making Caroline screech, stumble back and land on her ass, causing Damon to laugh at her.

"That'd be a no." he said dryly, smirking at Caroline as she righted herself.

"Shut up," she hissed, brushing herself down then looking again at the chained vampire who seemed to be staring into space. "What do we do?"

"Well, blood might be an idea…" Caroline elbowed Damon for his sarcastic tone and he smirked wider as he looked at her. "Wait here."

Caroline growled in frustration as Damon zipped out of the mausoleum leaving her alone with the creepy staring vampire. Why anyone thought it was a good idea for her to come with Damon was anyone's guess. He drove her crazy. Looking down into the coffin again she quickly looked away, now it looked like he was staring right at her. Sending out a mental plea for Damon to hurry up, she tried to look anywhere she could to avoid seeing those blank watching eyes.

Damon returned quickly with a small cooler from the car. Fishing out one of the blood bags he walked over to the casket, tearing the corner of the bag and holding it to the immobile vampire's mouth. The reaction was immediate.

"No! Get it away!"

"But you need it..." Caroline said, confused.

"Get it away from me." The vampire's voice is firmer this time and Damon complies, lifting the bag away. "Thank you."

The vampires eyes slid closed and Damon and Caroline looked at each other in confusion. "Now what?"

Damon shrugged in reply, absently lifting the opened bag to his mouth and finishing it. There was no sense in letting perfectly good blood go to waste. Spotting a convenient step, he sat down. He patted the spot beside him but Caroline ignored him sitting further away as they settled in to wait for a while.

The clink of chains moving some time later alerted them to the vampire being awake again and as they both stood up he looked right at them.

"I apologize for my outburst. It would have made more sense had you known that I've been denying myself human blood for as long as I can remember. Why is it that you awoke me?"

The way he spoke was oddly familiar and it took Damon a moment to recognise that he spoke in a similar way to the Original brothers.

"We were told you know how to kill Klaus." Caroline said

"Would you mind helping me with these?" He shifted under the heavy chains, "I can assure you there's no way I can kill Klaus from beneath them."

Damon hesitated. "Who are you? And do you actually know how to kill him?"

"I am Mikael, and yes I can kill Klaus. I will."

Damon broke the chains allowing Mikael to climb out of the coffin, stretching out his limbs as he did. "Thank you."

"So, if you don't drink blood, how do you survive?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I don't feed on living things," came the short reply.

"Then what do you eat?" Instead of responding Mikael flashed in front of her and bit deeply into her neck.

"Hey," Damon shouted, pulling him from her. "What are you doing?"

Mikael ignored the question. "What year is this, and has the curse been broken?" He asked, his voice harsh.

"Two thousand and ten, and no, that's what we're trying to stop." Damon answered angrily, crouching next to Caroline as he held a hand over her bleeding neck.

"Still the same doppelganger then, I should have killed the girl when I had the chance." Disregarding the protests from the two vampires Mikael sped away.

Caroline looked up at Damon wide eyed. "What have we done?"

**~0~**

_Taste me you will see_

_More is all you need_

_Dedicated to_

_How I'm killing you_

* * *

_Chapter title and Song lyrics are from Master of Puppets ~ Metallica_

_*Many of Mikael's lines are lifted from the Vampire Diaries episode 'Smells Like Teen Spirit'_

_Thanks as ever to my Beta TheCoreConumdrum ~ you've really helped me get the plot straight for this story._

_Thanks to anyone who has reviewed or followed, it helps me keep going :)_


	5. Chapter 5, Stand and Fight

**_By Your Side, Chapter 5, Stand and Fight_**

_I own nothing except the plot… and regular bouts of insomnia that brought you this chapter as well a few previous ones :)_

* * *

**~0~**

_You_

_Eh why you looking at me_

_You got something to hide_

_I got something to see_

**~*~I~*~**

Damon held the phone to his ear as he drove back to Mystic Falls. Caroline was sitting in the passenger seat, trying to clean up a bit after Mikael's attack. She had fortunately healed, thanks to the extra supply of blood they had with them but it had shaken her up.

"Now is not the time to be a dick Stefan, answer your damn phone!" Damon hissed in frustration, tossing the phone to Caroline and putting his foot down, urging more speed from the Camaro. "Keep trying to reach them. Warn them to stay inside Elena's house where Mikael can't get to her."

"What are _we_ going to do?"

Damon sighed. "I'm not sure." His shoulders slumped. "I think we might have to go to Klaus."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Caroline screeched. "Aren't we supposed to be stopping him?"

"This Mikael wants to kill Elena," Damon snapped, his eyes flashing with anger. "Do you not think that if this Mikael knows how to kill Klaus, then Klaus just might know how to kill him?"

He sneered at Caroline as she nodded anxiously, still trying to get through on either Stefan's or Elena's phones.

Later that day, Bella arrived home from school to the unexpected sight of Damon being pinned to the wall by an enraged Niklaus. "Do you even know what you've brought down on all of us? He'll try to kill us all." He hissed furiously.

Damon rolled his eyes. "We know that, he's already threatened Elena."

Niklaus growled and jerked Damon forward before slamming him back into the wall, leaving an impressive dent in the wooden panelling.

"What's going on?" Bella whispered to Elijah, trying not to aggravate the situation.

It was Niklaus who answered her instead, in an unemotional tone that made her shiver. "Mikael is coming."

Her blood ran cold.

"So she knows about vampires?" Damon questioned, looking at Bella.

"No of course not," Bella scoffed, irritation momentarily replacing the worry that Nik's words had induced. "I _only_ live with them, but I know nothing. God you're an idiot."

"You actually _live_ with them?" Bella looked at him witheringly and Niklaus snorted despite his anger.

"She's right, you are an idiot." He turned his head to Bella. "Belle, go quickly pack yourself a bag."

As Bella hurried to her room Niklaus released his hold on Damon and stepped back. "Where do you have the doppelganger holed up?"

"As if I'd tell you." Damon sneered.

Elijah placed a hand on Niklaus' shoulder before he could attack the younger vampire again. "You will tell us," he said smoothly, his tone leaving no room for argument. "You will tell us, and you will allow Bella to stay there, along with your brother and the young blonde vampire. You will also allow our witch to accompany Bella for her protection."

He held up a hand, silencing Damon's retort, and pulled a small phone from his pocket, calling Jonas and telling him to bring Greta.

"Suppose I go along with this, what would my part be in it?"

Elijah sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This vampire was testing his patience. "You have Elena at the boarding house I assume, I would also assume you've had enough sense to put in her name so that other vampires cannot access it." He levelled Damon with a glare, "Your _part_ in this is to work with us to eliminate the problem that _you_ are the cause of."

Leaving Elijah to argue with Damon, Niklaus headed to his own room. If he'd stayed he'd probably end up killing the obnoxious younger vampire, and he had something he needed to do anyway.

Bella had just finished packing when Nik entered her room. Without saying a word he held out his hand, an ornate dagger resting across his palm. Bella looked at it wide eyed, she hadn't actually seen it before but she knew exactly what it was.

"Nik?" she questioned him nervously as he handed it to her along with a small pot of white oak ash from his pocket.

"If he gets past us, it will give you a chance." Nik said quietly, looking everywhere but at her.

Bella took the items and carefully hid them in the bottom of her laptop bag before turning back to face him. Though the dagger was no danger to Nik due to his werewolf side, it was one of the only things that could put down an Original and the fact that he trusted her with it was a big deal.

Impulsively she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Be careful." She mumbled, her face buried into his chest.

He laughed quietly. "Ah Little Belle, I'm never careful."

**~*~II~*~**

_You_

_You mean nothing to me_

_Can I feed you a lie_

_For a pledge to be free_

Bella sighed as she caught the furtive glances sent her way from the group congregated around the couches in the sitting room at the boarding house. Deciding she might as well get some revision done she had found a quiet corner to sit with her laptop, thinking that she would be less likely to offend anyone that way. Unfortunately even after a few hours most of the group seemed to be offended just by her being there, the rest were curiously staring at her to the point of being rude.

Closing her laptop, she got up and walked to the kitchen for a drink of water, exchanging a wry smile with Greta on the way, who for the most part was just being ignored.

As she stood at the sink filling her glass she heard a throat being cleared behind her and turned to see Elena entering the kitchen.

"Hey, we've never really talked. I'm Elena and you're Bella, right?" Bella nodded, deciding that polite was the way to go, and was about to respond when another voice cut in from behind Elena.

"Watch it, she lives with the Originals… she's the enemy. Who knows what she's capable of?" In the kitchen doorway were Bonnie and Caroline, looking at her suspiciously.

"Hey, not only have I never intentionally hurt _anybody_," Bella retorted, irritated. "But one of you is a vampire, one's dating a vampire, and the other is a witch," she looked at Bonnie, "Even if Jonas did take your powers away. Have any of you ever hurt anyone? Killed anyone? I don't think you have any room to judge here."

Elena looked down and Bonnie was silently fuming, so it was Caroline who softly asked, "But doesn't your family care about who you're living with?"

"My family are dead," Bella replied coldly, "And before you ask… no, Niklaus didn't kill them. You know, you really shouldn't attack what you don't know anything about."

Taking advantage of their dismayed silence, she brushed past them and headed back into the sitting room shaking her head at Greta's questioning look and ignoring Stefan who was eyeing her speculatively.

Opening up her laptop and focusing on the screen, Bella wondered how long she would have to wait here with no news. She was trying not to worry too much about Nik and Elijah, but Nik had told her about Mikael. Even as a human he wasn't someone you wanted to mess with, and now he was the ultimate hunter.

As the three girls came back from the kitchen, Stefan stood up and announced he was going to sweep the area around the house for any sign of Mikael. Bella rolled her eyes as the girls agreed with him; it would actually be safer for him to stay inside. _Whatever, it's not like they'd listen to me anyway…_

Across the other side of town Damon was searching for Mikael. He had somehow gotten separated from Niklaus and Elijah, and while he never would have admitted it, it made him nervous. He was usually secure in himself and his abilities, but Mikael was an unknown and it made him uncomfortable.

Hearing a noise up ahead he turned the corner, but instead of the two vampires he had been grudgingly hoping to see he found Mikael.

"You again," Mikael said almost pleasantly, "I'm surprised at the company you are now keeping, when it was you who awoke me."

Damon shrugged, smirking. "Let's just say we have different opinions on acceptable losses."

"Well that _is_ a shame." Mikael's hand flashed out and grabbed Damon by his shirt. "Ah, you've been ingesting Vervain… very wise, but unfortunately for you, you haven't had enough yet."

Damon struggled briefly but couldn't fight as Mikael stared into his eyes. "Now, you will tell me where to find the doppelganger, and then you will wait here and do nothing."

Hi jaw clenched as he desperately fought against the words but he couldn't stop them, and his eyes closed in shame and regret as they forced their way out.

"She's at the Boarding House…"

He was still standing there, eyes closed and head bowed, when Niklaus and Elijah found him a short time later.

**~*~III~*~**

_Take_

_And then make what you can_

_Quit choosing a side_

_Stay right where you stand_

Stefan appeared back in the sitting room some time later. Caroline had gone to get some blood from the cellar and Greta was in the bathroom so it was just Bella and Elena left, quietly ignoring each other.

As Stefan walked in in something about the expression on his face rang alarm bells for Bella, but before she could say anything he had grabbed Elena and taken her outside. Quickly Bella retrieved the dagger and ash that Niklaus had given her earlier from the bottom of her bag. Heading to the door she dipped the dagger and hid it up her sleeve as she quietly followed them out.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a man, who could only be Mikael, waiting outside facing away as Stefan led Elena right to him.

Stefan visibly shook from fighting the compulsion as he firmly walked Elena towards him, while Elena just seemed confused as to what was happening.

Bella crept up slowly behind them, but with his superior senses Mikael easily heard her and turned. Viciously backhanding her across the face and knocking her to the floor. The metallic taste of blood quickly filled Bella's mouth as a thin trickle escaped, running down her chin.

One advantage to her time in Victoria's 'company' was that she had been greatly desensitised to blood. So now, instead of fainting like she would have in the past she just spat it out in disgust, forgetting for just a moment that there were two vampires in front of her until Stefan's head snapped in her direction, his eyes briefly glazing over before he regained focus.

Mikael watched her appraisingly as she slowly got up. "I can smell _Niklaus_ on you," his face somehow seemed disgusted yet at the same time coldly calculating. "You could be _useful_."

His dark tone made Bella shudder and she had to force herself to hold still when, after he detected no trace of Vervain, Mikael attempted to compel her to stay there and not interfere.

Bella kept her face carefully blank until Mikael assumed she was under his control and turned back to Elena, who had just stood there waiting as if she couldn't believe Mikael would actually hurt her. Bella had to hold back an amused snort at that thought. From what she knew of Mikael, it would come easily to him. While he didn't set out to deliberately take human lives he would happily sacrifice anyone to get to Nik, and as killing Elena would prevent the curse being broken, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Moving slowly so as not to draw attention, Bella carefully pulled the dagger from her sleeve, relieved to see there was still a smear of ash on the blade.

It all seemed to go in slow motion for Bella. Mikael reached towards Elena who was now screaming, having finally sensed the very real danger in front of her. Stefan closed his eyes, unable to act and unable to watch.

Bella threw herself forward, and just as his hand had closed around Elena's throat, she thrust the dagger into Mikael's back, piercing his heart.

Even as Mikael began turning grey the compulsion wore off, allowing Stefan to rush to Elena and pry her from Mikael's grip as he fell.

Bella sank to her knees beside the fallen Original, the adrenaline quickly fading from her system. Using the last of her energy she quickly searched the body, and finding a carved stake held onto it tightly as she slumped over in exhaustion.

By the time the three girls still in the house had made it outside after hearing Elena's screams, the action was long over.

As Bonnie and Caroline reached Elena and started fussing around her, Stefan headed towards Bella. He had intended to see if she was okay, but as he approached and saw the piece of wood she was clutching he curiously reached out for that instead.

Bella flinched as Stefan went to pull the stake from her grasp, and pulled it in tight to her body. Her instincts told her that it was more than likely important, and there was no way she was letting him have it.

As he gripped her shoulder she shuddered then relaxed as she suddenly heard a very welcome voice.

"I suggest you remove your hand from her, before I remove it for you… at the wrist."

"Nik…" she breathed and wanted to sob in relief at the sight of both brothers unharmed and walking towards her. "…Elijah, you're both alright." Though she had known they were from Mikael's words, she had needed to see them for herself. Quickly tucking the wooden stake up her sleeve to show them later, she allowed Elijah to help her up and offer his arm as support while Nik reached out and briefly squeezed her shoulder – his public version of affection.

She noticed a very remorseful looking Damon checking over Elena, and guessed correctly that it was him that had told Mikael where to find them, albeit unwillingly. Bella didn't blame either him or Stefan, the only vampires an Original couldn't compel were each other and even though Salvatores were apparently taking Vervain they would have to take it for longer than they had been to build up any real protection.

While everyone else seemed to be distracted with Elena, Bella quietly approached Nik who was standing over Mikael, looking down at him. Tapping his shoulder to get his attention, she pulled the carved wood back out from her sleeve and handed it to him.

"My god." Elijah muttered staring at the stake as Niklaus slowly took it from her, staring at her in surprise.

"He had it with him," she said almost silently. "I thought it might be important."

"Important?" Niklaus chuckled and continued quietly after checking the other group still weren't paying attention to them, "This is the one thing that can actually kill us, and therefore him."

He looked at Elijah, a purely boyish grin on his face. "So who gets the honours, brother?"

Elijah smiled indulgently and waved Niklaus forward; gesturing that he should go ahead, Niklaus stepped forward then paused, before bending and pulling the dagger from Mikael's back.

"He needs to see it coming," he said, shadows of old hurt crossing his face. Elijah nodded perceptively, and as Mikael started to stir he unceremoniously hauled him to his feet, holding him from behind as he faced Niklaus.

Mikael opened his eyes, disorientated for a moment. His face cleared and Niklaus gave him just enough time to see exactly who was holding the stake, before brutally plunging it into his chest.

The brothers watched Mikael catch fire and drop to the ground with great satisfaction, ignoring the sudden interest of the others outside the boarding house who had finally noticed something going on.

Standing with Bella safely in between them the two Originals silently watched as Mikael's body burned into ashes.

**~0~**

_Wait before you let it go on_

_Before you let it go on_

_Before you let it go on_

_We're on fire_

_Stand and fight_

_We could be in flight___

* * *

_Chapter title and Song lyrics are from Flight ~ The Boxer Rebellion_

_Credit as usual to my Beta TheCoreConundrum ~ for both her Beta work and help with plot points._

_Thanks to all who reviewed and/or followed. You're all awesome :)_


	6. Chapter 6, Things We Don't Talk About

**_By Your Side, Chapter 6, Things We Don't Talk About_**

_I own nothing except the plot… and an odd sense of humour..._

* * *

**~0~**

_Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

**~*~I~*~**

Bella stretched lazily in bed as she slowly woke up. It was the morning after her run in with Mikael and thanks to the few drops of Original's blood she'd had to heal her swollen face, she was actually feeling pretty good.

As she'd watched Mikael burn with Nik and Elijah the night before, chaos had erupted behind them. Damon had been furious with Stefan when he'd realised that he had been so close to a weapon that could kill Niklaus, Stefan in turn had then berated Damon for getting compelled, even though he himself had actually been compelled as well. The three girls with them had attempted to keep the peace; though failed miserably.

Bella had stayed standing between the brothers as they silently watched, until nothing was left of Mikael but scorched bones and dust. Greta had already retrieved Bella's bag from inside before leaving, so once they were satisfied the three of them had turned to go, ignoring the protests from the other group.

Bella snickered to herself as she remembered the looks of outrage on the Mystic Falls gang's faces as Nik, Elijah and herself had just walked away, leaving the ashy remains of Mikael for them to deal with.

Stretching once more before she threw back the quilt and got up, Bella padded to the bathroom. Today would be a big day… and well, she hoped it would be a _good_ day too.

After they had arrived home last night Nik had immediately called his warlock Maddox, arranging for him to retrieve his daggered siblings out from safekeeping and bring them to the mansion this afternoon. Once they arrived Nik would be keeping his promise to Elijah and undaggering them.

If she was honest, Bella was pretty nervous about it. She was less worried about Finn as apparently he didn't really like anyone that much, but what if Rebekah or Kol didn't like her?

She hadn't said anything to Nik or Elijah, not wanting to encroach on the celebratory mood they'd both been in after the phone call. Between them it seemed they had been trying to keep Jack Daniels in business for the next year, ending up – as Elijah had so humorously put it – three sheets to the wind and keeping Bella entertained with stories for the rest of the evening.

It had been easy last night to put her fears aside and enjoy herself, but now in the harsh light of day she couldn't help but worry again. She trusted Nik, and even Elijah, not to just abandon her but she didn't want to cause any more rifts in their family when they had enough to overcome already. She knew Nik was worried that his siblings would not want to reconcile with him, though he would most likely never admit it. There was no way she wanted to make things any harder for him.

Bella sighed and tried to pull herself together. It was no use thinking too much about it, they would either be okay with her or they wouldn't.

She had taken the day off school, so it was later than usual when Bella headed down for breakfast. She wasn't surprised that Nik and Elijah had already had theirs – no hangovers thank to their vampire healing – but what did surprise her as she reached the kitchen was a covered plate waiting on the side for her. Finding a stack of pancakes she quickly heated them up and devoured them, only realising how hungry she actually was once she started eating.

As she finished and all but licked the plate she laughed and called out: "Whoever made me the pancakes, I adore you."

"You're welcome." Elijah's amused voice floated back to her from the sitting room as she got up to clean up after her meal.

The sound of muffled bangs and the occasional curse was coming from upstairs when Bella headed to get her laptop and join Elijah. If she had to guess she would say Nik was building furniture right now and it made her smile.

Nik was so determined to get the place finished for all of them. Though he played his feelings very close to his chest, it was easy for Bella to see how important it was to him to have his family with him. The few people Nik cared about he felt very deeply for, and sometimes Bella felt lucky to be considered his friend.

Elijah looked up as Bella entered the room and exchanged a brief smile with her as she sat down with her laptop.

It still amazed him sometimes that she would actively seek out his and Niklaus' company as much as she did. He had never come across a human that was so comfortable in their company; let alone one that actually seemed to prefer it to being alone.

He didn't mind her presence either, in fact he quite enjoyed having her there. Apart from being pleasant company, her love and unwavering loyalty to Niklaus, and by extension himself, was something he greatly admired in her. She had seen the truth of what and who they are and had not even flinched.

He hoped that when his siblings awoke they would take the time to see the same things in her that he did, because he was certain that if they did, they would come to appreciate her too.

**~*~II~*~**

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

Bella's nerves were back in full swing by the time the blue lorry had arrived with the coffins containing Nik and Elijah's family.

She watched from her perch in the hallway up the stairs as two of the caskets, a larger sealed one and an empty one that would have been Elijah's, were taken downstairs to the basement and stored away before the three containing Rebekah, Kol and Finn were placed in one of the smaller sitting rooms.

Curiosity overcoming her, she quietly crept downstairs and poked her head around the door to sneak a peek. Nik laughed as he saw her, and waved at her to come into the room. She stood by Elijah and watched as Nik opened each box up and carefully pulled the daggers from his siblings, placing them on a side table.

Bella's gaze skipped over the three bodies, lingering on Kol and Rebekah. "Damn, your family had some good genes!"

Elijah chuckled at her awed sigh. "I'm sure both Kol and Rebekah would be delighted to hear you think so."

Niklaus smirked as Bella's face turned red, she still really did blush far too easily.

"How long will it take?" she asked quietly.

"Not long," Elijah answered, "Maybe a little slower for Finn. Perhaps it is best if it is only myself waiting with them."

Catching the unspoken implication that they would probably not react well to seeing him first, Nik gently grabbed Bella's elbow and led her from the room.

They settled in the larger den again and Bella attempted to read for a while though she was unable to focus for more than a page or so each time she tried. Nik looked the picture of relaxation at first glance, but his tense shoulders and occasional twitch of his leg gave him away to anyone who knew him well enough.

Bella got up and put her book back on the bookshelf with a sigh, it really wasn't doing her any favours.

"Not enjoying the book?" Nik asked her dryly as she sat back down. She glared at him half-heartedly.

"Let's not go there Mr _I'll pretend I'm fine but am actually sitting here twitching_."

A surprised laugh escaped him at her snarky response. "You know most people wouldn't _dare_ to say something like that to me."

"Yes, but we both know I can get away with it, same as I've been getting away with hugging you."

"I don't _hug_," he said with distaste. "I merely… _allow_ you to _embrace_ me on occasion."

Bella snorted, "_Embrace you_, my ass."

"Such disrespect… I've killed people for far less you know." Nik told her, an amused smirk on his face.

"That's okay, because you've let me live after far more."

While he was distracted by Bella, Niklaus hadn't noticed that his siblings were already awake now and approaching the room. As they listened to the conversation inside the room, they were dumbfounded to hear him laugh loudly as the unfamiliar female spoke.

"I told you he had changed." Elijah said, almost under his breath, as they looked at him in surprise.

A noise in the doorway caught Niklaus and Bella's attention and they both looked over to see Elijah there, three figures standing behind him.

They followed him in and Bella barely held back a whimper as quite possibly the most attractive man she'd ever seen walked into the room. She had seen him earlier of course, still laid out with a dagger in his heart, but it was nothing compared to seeing him alive and in front of her.

He was taller than both Nik and Elijah, maybe around six foot and a little broader, with dark eyes and what she could only describe as sex hair. Her eyes wandered over his form, his green shirt and black vest hinting at the body underneath, the sleeves rolled up and showing off his muscular forearms.

"Long time brother."

Being around Nik and Elijah, she had thought she was used to smooth-talkers, but his soft accent as he spoke to Niklaus was something else entirely, and it sent pleasant shivers through her.

Much to her mortification a strangled gasp escaped her, and her face flamed as every vampire in the room suddenly looked in her direction. Looking down, she missed Niklaus smirking knowingly as Kol blatantly checked her out as she had just done to him, his nostrils flaring as he picked up her scent.

Murmuring an apology she got up and left the room, hoping to regain some composure in the time it would take to go to the bathroom. Being human and therefore lacking vampire hearing, she completely missed Niklaus' splutter of laughter as Kol asked, "_Who_ might that pretty little thing be?"

**~*~III~*~**

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

_I will be your guardian_

_When all is crumbling_

_I steady your hand_

As her epic bout of embarrassment started wearing off, Bella finally returned to the lounge where the vampires were still gathered. Elijah was deep in conversation with the older looking brother who she assumed to be Finn. Which meant the younger one who she had just had a slight mental break down over was Kol and he was talking to Nik. This had left Rebekah free to ambush her as soon as she entered the room.

"Bella, right?" the blonde vampire looked her up and down interestedly. "As I understand it, we have you to thank for us being undaggered, in part at least."

"Yes, I guess so." Bella said hesitantly, not quite sure how to react to her.

"Oh no, sweet, you have to _own_ it. When someone owes you one, you make sure they know it because it doesn't happen often with us." Rebekah winked at her and Bella smiled. She could suddenly see a little of Nik in the girl in front of her, and contrary to what most people's reaction would have been, it actually made her feel more comfortable.

"So," Rebekah begun, linking her arm through Bella's and moving them over to sit on one of the sofas. "How the hell did you end up living with my brother of all people?"

"Um, he saved me?" Bella had tensed automatically and in her nerves her reply had come out sounding like a question. Though she almost laughed as the blonde's eyebrows had then rose in surprise and nearly disappeared into her hairline.

"_Nik_ saved you? Oh this I have _got_ to hear." She turned her body further towards Bella on the sofa and gestured with her hand. "Come on, spill."

Bella stayed silent for a long moment, it wasn't something she ever really talked about much. Not because she had any feelings for Edward, they had faded a long time ago. Instead she just felt a bit foolish for having believed he loved her, as well as some lingering guilt. Nik and Elijah had both drummed it into to her that what had happened to her and her family was not her fault, but the feeling had never completely left.

She looked up to see Rebekah looking at her questioningly and, realising that she would need to tell her story sometime and that from what she knew of her Rebekah would more than likely understand, she nodded to herself and started talking. It was a bit awkward at first and then the words just started flowing. Rebekah interrupted with the odd question but had mostly just let Bella speak as she told her about how she had first met Edward and noticed something different about him.

Lost in her memories, Bella didn't notice as the room gradually fell silent apart from her voice, the four brothers stopping their own conversations as they too started listening to her, two of them extremely curious about the girl who had somehow brought their family back together.

She laughed self-depreciatingly as she described the way Edward had easily lured her in and it was only as she described being beaten then bitten by James that a sudden unfamiliar growl made her jump and realise that all eyes were now on her.

"May I see?" Rebekah asked, her voice uncharacteristically gentle as she indicated the the ever-present leather cuff on Bella's wrist. Bella nodded shakily, loosening the cuff and holding her arm out after slipping it off. The layered bite marks stood out like a flashing beacon to the vampires and even Finn's usually stoic façade cracked a little as he looked at them. Elijah and Nik's face were impassive, they had already heard every detail and Bella found that she couldn't even look at Kol, nervous as he already seemed to make her.

"There's more than one bite there…" Finn said slowly, "How could you survive this?"

Bella looked down as she slid the leather band back on, and haltingly continued her story feeling a lot more ill at ease now that she was aware they were _all_ listening.

None of them interrupted as she briefly described the pain of having the venom in her body and then having it sucked back out. She glossed over her time in hospital and the recovery and quickly moved onto the events of her disastrous birthday party, finding it all incredibly uncomfortable to talk about with this audience and just wanting to get it over with quickly.

Rebekah had been outraged as she'd got to the part about being left in the woods, calling Edward a '_bloody arsehole_' and several more increasingly creative insults.

Bella now faltered as she got to the hardest part and, blinking back the tears stinging in her eyes, she looked pleadingly at Nik.

He stared at her for a moment then nodded. "Go on Belle, I'll finish for you."

She bolted from the room even as Rebekah, Kol and Finn all looked at him somewhere between surprised at his kindness and expectant to hear the rest.

Niklaus continued his voice carefully neutral, as he described finding Bella, and how she had captured his interest when she'd stood up to him despite being all but broken. He explained what had happened to her family and how everyone had come to believe her to be dead too.

He couldn't help but smile, further surprising his recently risen siblings, as he then told them how they had become friends, how she had helped him to make peace with Elijah and eventually telling them the details of exactly what had happened with Mikael.

As they digested everything they'd been told Niklaus nodded to Elijah and quietly left the room in search of Bella.

"So Niklaus really _did_ save her," Rebekah stated wonderingly, "I mean she said he did, but I didn't think she meant it quite so literally."

"Yes, he saved her and in return I think she has helped him to save himself." Elijah said quietly as they all drifted in their own thoughts.

"Well, she is certainly _interesting_." Kol mused suddenly, and Elijah had to hide his smile at the slightly bemused look on his younger brother's face.

It was fairly obvious; to him at least, that Kol was already quite taken with Bella. It had been Kol who had growled, apparently unknowingly, during her story when she had talked about being attacked.

It was also clear to him that Bella was equally interested, unless he had completely misjudged Bella's furious blushing and quick exit when she had first seen Kol.

He supposed that they would have to figure it out in their own time. Though from what he knew of his younger brother, once he had worked out exactly what he was feeling, there would be no stopping him. If he decided that he truly wanted Bella she would not know what had hit her, and it would more than likely be extremely entertaining for everyone else to watch.

Niklaus stood in the entrance way for a moment, utilising his enhanced senses. As he located Bella he headed up the stairs to the large balcony at the back of the house, finding her leaning on the railing there staring up at the sky.

He could smell the salt of her tears as he approached her and without saying a word he grabbed her, pulling her into his arms as she sniffled into his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly as she slowly calmed down, not entirely comfortable with the affection but knowing that she for once needed it.

"Despite the evidence to the contrary, I am not _hugging_ you." Nik said suddenly, his voice lightly teasing.

"Right," a watery laugh escaped her, "No hugs, this was just one of those _embraces_ that you occasionally allow." She wiped her eyes and leant back to look at him. "Thanks Nik."

"Don't mention it… I mean it, not to anyone. Now, off you go and freshen up, while I change out of this shirt you've kindly watered all over for me," Bella giggled at his fake scolding tone.

"Why I put up with your blatant disrespect." he mock-sighed.

"Yeah, yeah," Bella snickered as they made their way to the stairs, "You've killed people for far less. I know."

**~0~**

_We're falling apart and coming together again and again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

* * *

_Chapter title and Song lyrics are from Never Say Never ~ The Fray_

_Credit as ever to my fab Beta TheCoreConundrum_

_Thanks again to everyone who is reviewing, following etc. It's a huge encouragement to keep going :)_


	7. Chapter 7, She Is Everything

**_By Your Side, Chapter 7, She Is Everything_**

_I own nothing except the plot… Though I wish I owned my very own Kol... *sigh* a girl can dream._

* * *

**~0~**

_Do not get me wrong, I cannot wait for you to come home_

_For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own_

_To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand_

_Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land_

_This is going to break me clean in two_

_This is going to bring me close to you_

**~*~I~*~**

Kol lounged on the sofa in the sitting room, playing with his phone. He was bored and wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. Glancing up at the clock, he noticed it was about the time that Bella was due home and grinned, perking up. He liked spending time with Bella.

It had been a tough adjustment; getting used to life now. A hundred years was a lot to miss out on and so much had changed in the last century. Surprisingly, Nik had helped a lot in the couple of weeks since he woke, explaining how things worked.

Bella had been very quiet around him at first, but once she got over that she spent a lot of time helping him along with Nik and the three of them had become close. Nik was more like the person he used to be thanks to his friendship with Bella, and Kol found himself enjoying both of their company.

When choosing a bedroom he had somehow chosen the one that shared a study with Bella's bedroom, which had pleased him, especially when she had been amenable to sharing half with him as a study, and turning the other half of it into a movie room when he had discovered the joy of DVDs. With or without Nik or the others they could often be found in there.

Deciding that today would be a 'movie day' Kol got up and headed to the kitchen, digging out some popcorn. Glad that Bella had shown him how to use the microwave, he left it heating while he found drinks for them both and then emptied the popcorn into a bowl, taking it back into the other room to wait for her.

It was there that Bella found him some ten minutes later as she arrived home with Rebekah. She was feeling stressed and crappy and had planned to just hide in her room and study for a while, but the pleading look he gave her as he waved the bowl of popcorn at her quickly changed Bella's mind. She found it almost impossible to say no to Kol; especially when he gave her _that_ face. Tomorrow was her last exam anyway, she figured if she wasn't ready for it by now then she never would be.

School had been hellish recently, not so much her finals - although they weren't fun - but more because of the resident Mystic Falls '_Scooby gang_'. Ever since the business with Mikael they had started haunting her every step at school. Though none of them were actually in her classes, they seemed to have constant eyes on her in between them and at lunchtime and Bella had begun to feel as if she was under a microscope.

A couple of them had approached her at different points after that night. Caroline in particular had tried to apologise, telling Bella that she was sorry and hadn't realised that Bella didn't have a family. Bella had replied with a terse "Actually, I _have_ a family, you just happen to think of them as enemies."

The young vampire hadn't known how to respond to that and Bella had just walked away.

The others hadn't been quite as friendly in their approach, repeatedly demanding answers as to why she was living with Klaus and his family, then trying to tell her she would be safer away from them. Bella had laughed in their faces when they'd tried that argument. She had never been as well protected in her life as she was now.

The thought that if they'd only talked to her politely she might have told them more about herself had crossed her mind more than once. The only one she could even tolerate now was Jeremy, Elena's younger brother. He had amused the hell out of her one day when he was on '_Bella duty_' and had come and laughingly told her so, asking that if she was going to anything out of the ordinary could she please let him know, as he had homework to do and didn't want to miss it.

Bella had snickered and told him he might as well just go ahead and sit with her while she waited for Rebekah to get out of class. A tentative friendship had begun and he had even gotten along with Rebekah when she'd arrived, much to his family and friends' disgust. Bella found it ironic that the so called '_good guys_' were the ones being judgemental asses.

Things had gotten worse recently. The witches had found a way to keep Elena alive after the ritual to break the curse so Nik was pushing ahead, wanting the curse broken once and for all. The next full moon was in a couple of days so tensions were definitely running high. Jeremy hadn't been able to really speak to her or Rebekah at all in the last week, though he'd still made them both giggle, pulling silly faces and waving whenever no one was looking. Bella was fairly sure Rebekah was nursing a bit of a crush on him.

However Jeremy aside, Bella was extremely relieved that tomorrow was her last exam and would be her last day of school so she wouldn't have to put up with it any longer.

Rebekah grinned as she followed Bella into the mansion and saw Kol making eyes at her. It was obvious to anyone with a brain that her brother adored Bella, if only he would come out and actually say it.

Smirking, she trailed them up the stairs, following Kol into the movie room and kicking her shoes off before sitting on one of the sofas, her legs curled under her. Kol set up the movie to play and Rebekah couldn't help laughing as he kept looking at the doorway, quite obviously waiting for Bella to join them.

"Just admit it brother." Rebekah said, snickering.

"Admit what?" Kol scowled at her as she laughed.

"That you _like_ her…"

"Of course I like her, _all_ of us like her." Kol answered evasively.

Rebekah scoffed, "That's not what I meant and you know it, I don't see why you don't just tell her… she _likes_ you too you know, and if Nik had a problem with it he would have already said something…"

"Why would Nik have a problem?" Kol asked before he could stop himself, glaring at Rebekah when she smirked triumphantly. "It doesn't matter anyway. I don't do _feelings_, dear sister. She is fun to be around but that's all." The words were like ash in his mouth as he said them, and he struggled to hide his distaste for the lie.

"Kol how many other women have you even _looked_ at since you woke up?" She smiled gently as he just shook his head, "Doesn't that tell you something?"

In the back of his mind Kol knew she was right. In the few brief moments that he had allowed himself to think about it he had realised that he _craved_ Bella, wanted her as he had wanted no other in fact and even the thought of other women turned his stomach now, but he'd spent most of his existence thinking of love as a weakness and something to be avoided.

After his harsh upbringing at the hands of Mikael and a millennium as a vampire he wasn't sure he even knew how to love and one thing he knew Bella deserved was to be loved properly. So he had ruthlessly stomped down those thoughts whenever they surfaced, no matter how much he wanted her and how abhorrent he found even the _idea_ of her with anyone else.

Setting his jaw he looked at Rebekah and stubbornly repeated, "I don't do feelings."

Hearing Bella's approach Rebekah dropped the subject, though she noticed the way Kol couldn't stop his eyes from lighting up as Bella walked back into the room. Oh yes, her brother had it bad.

Seeing how tense Bella had been since arriving home, and unable to resist despite Rebekah's knowing look, Kol reached out as Bella got close and snagged her wrist. Gently curling his fingers around it as he tugged her towards him instead of letting her head to the other sofa where Rebekah sat.

"Nu uh, you're sitting with me." He told Bella, grinning as he tucked her against his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Bella flushed nervously, she still wasn't really used to being this close to him and _oh god, did he smell good_.

"Um, not that this isn't nice and all… but why?" she asked, trying to keep the flustered wobble from her voice. _It's not like he could ever actually want you_, a little voice hissed viciously in her head, sounding suspiciously like Victoria and sending a sharp stab of pain through her that made her flinch slightly.

Not willing to examine his actions too closely, especially considering how at odds they were with previous his words to his sister, he just answered, "Because I want you to." He grinned then, needing to break the tension, "And because that way I can do this…"

His arm tightened around her shoulders and his other hand moved across, finding her ribs and tickling her mercilessly. Bella's shrieks of laughter echoed through the house as Kol searched out each of her ticklish spots, only stopping when she had threatened to pee on him between squeals.

Rebekah looked at Kol wryly when Bella had disappeared to the bathroom. "No, it's obvious you don't have any feelings for her at all, brother."

**~*~II~*~**

_It's all up in the air and we stand still, to see what comes down_

_I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around_

_When it falls in place, with you and I, we go from if to when_

_Your side and mine, are both behind it's indication_

_This is going to bring me clarity_

_This'll take the heart right out of me_

Bella laughed as she missed another piece of popcorn and it landed behind her. Growing bored with the film they had graduated into silly games and Bella was showing – or attempting to show – Kol the art of throwing popcorn up and catching it in your mouth.

Kol watched as Bella threw another piece and couldn't help laughing as it bounced off her nose.

"You try it then." She grinned at him as he took a handful of the kernels. He tossed one into the air and easily caught it, chewing it as he smirked at her.

"You'd think I'd know better… damn vampire reflexes." She muttered good-naturedly.

"No darling, just damn good." Kol grinned at her as she snorted, throwing a piece of popcorn at him. With another smirk he ducked his head and caught that piece too, chuckling when Bella burst into giggles as he did.

"Now you're showing off." She told him as he threw each of the remaining pieces he had up one at a time and caught them, shooting her a blinding smile as he finished.

Rebekah sat back and watched as Kol and Bella disappeared into their own world again, caught up in each other to the point where they had pretty much forgotten she was in the room. It didn't upset her though; it was a fairly regular occurrence with these two, and had she attempted to get their attention she knew they would immediately include her.

Kol's boyish grin as he and Bella joked around and threw popcorn at each other was an expression he wore around Bella all the time and it reminded Rebekah of the happy smile he'd had when they were young. The happy smile their father had done a bang up job of almost permanently erasing was now reflected on Bella's face as they teased each other. The attraction between her brother and her friend was both obvious and extraordinary to watch.

Not wanting to interrupt the two of them, she got up quietly and slipped out of the room. She just hoped that Kol would 'man up' soon, decide exactly how he felt and do something about it… because Bella, after everything she had been through, would never make a move.

Niklaus smirked as he headed to the dining room only to see Rebekah on her way down the stairs, he knew without asking why she had left the other two alone, even he had been forced to quickly acknowledge their growing bond.

He loved Bella as much as he loved any of his family – she was his closest friend, and he wanted her to be happy. He had been concerned at first, thinking his younger brother would play with her feelings, but then he'd watched in amazement as Kol had instead held back, even though it was obvious to all of them that he fancied the pants off her.

Now they were never happier than when they were together. They still spent as much time with everyone else and unlike he usually would have been, Niklaus wasn't worried about losing his friend to his brother, on the contrary he was developing a much better relationship with Kol than he'd had for centuries and they were actually getting along. Not to mention he knew Bella would never just abandon him that way.

Rebekah smiled as she followed Nik into the sitting room, finding Finn there talking to Elijah as they sat with a glass of wine each. Drinks before dinner had become a welcome routine since they had all been back together and it was something they all enjoyed.

"Kol and Bella are watching a movie," Rebekah announced before anyone could ask where they were, she snickered, "Well actually they are watching _each other_, but you get the picture."

Sharing looks of amusement the four of them settled down with their beverages and enjoyed some time together as Finn caught them up on how his search for Sage, the love of his life and only person he'd ever turned, was going.

It was some time later, when they hadn't appeared for dinner, that Rebekah decided to go and check on her brother and Bella and the sight she found made her genuinely smile before whipping out her phone to silently take a picture of it.

Kol was sprawled on the sofa sound asleep, half laying there with Bella curled up against his side, also asleep, with her head resting on his chest. He had an arm wrapped tightly around her while she had her hand fisted in his shirt. They'd obviously been napping for a while as the DVD they were watching was cycling through the start menu graphics over and over.

As she was trying to decide whether to leave them sleeping or wake them Kol opened up one eye and looked at her.

"One word dear sister, just one, and I will shred every item in your wardrobe."

Rebekah shook her head; glad she had pocketed her phone again after snapping the photo, thus saving her future blackmail. "Dinner's ready." She said quietly.

Kol nodded and as Rebekah left began rubbing his hand up and down Bella's arm, slowly waking her. This wasn't the first time they had fallen asleep together but they were not usually so wrapped around each other, and it had surprised Kol how much he truly liked it.

Kol was lost in thought as he followed a sleepy Bella down for dinner and if anyone noticed how quiet they both were they thankfully didn't mention it.

**~*~III~*~**

_This is going to bring me to my knees_

_I just want to hold you close to me_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

Bella came out of school feeling as if a weight had been lifted. She'd just sat through her last exam and now all she had to do was get through graduation and high school would be officially over for her. If only the other issues in her life were dealt with so easily.

Waking up snuggled up with Kol last night had rattled Bella a bit. She had been ridiculously attracted to him from the moment she saw him but had resigned herself to being firmly in the friend-slash-family zone, but moments like that one, that reminded her of what she couldn't have, were difficult to take sometimes.

Distracted by her thoughts of unrequited feelings and her impending freedom Bella didn't notice the figure rapidly approaching behind her until an arm was around her, pinning her arms to her sides as a hand clapped over her mouth, preventing her from alerting anyone as she struggled in vain.

Though Nik had taken time to teach her self-defence, she was still no match for vampire strength and the arms holding her didn't budge as she thrashed. Frightened tears rolled down her cheeks as she was quickly dragged to a nondescript van and shoved into the back, her captor getting in behind her and closing the doors. Turning her head, Bella gasped when she recognised her abductor as none other than Damon.

"Don't try anything," he warned her emotionlessly, "I won't hurt you unless I have to."

Bella nodded, silent tears still streaming down her face as the van started moving. They drove around for a while, seemingly aimlessly and her heart sank as she realised they were eliminating any scent trail; there would be no way for any of the Original family to track her.

After some time they finally pulled up in an unfamiliar wooded area, it could have been anywhere as far as Bella was concerned and her panic escalated to real fear. She didn't have the best track record being in the woods, not only had Edward stomped all over her feelings there but it had also been where Victoria had snatched her from not more than a couple of weeks later.

Damon gripped Bella's wrist firmly, tugging her along behind him, through the woods to what appeared to Bella to be an old cellar entrance. He sighed irritably as she stumbled and pulled her closer holding both wrists in one hand and pinning her against his chest. He wasn't enjoying having to do this.

Bella stiffened at the forced intimacy but he only blurred down the stairs underground, loosening his hold again as they reached a dusty room. She relaxed again for a split second until her eyes adjusted to the dim light and she saw the barred door standing open in front of her.

"No, no, no." she whimpered, panic taking over as she was propelled into what was little more than a cell. Damon tossed a bag and a lit flashlight in after her and closed and locked the door. For a split second Damon wondered whether he was doing the right thing, but shook it off as he walked away. _It's for Elena_ he told himself, _and she was asking for trouble living with those Originals…_

Past and present merged for Bella as she huddled into the corner, truly terrified of the vivid flashbacks the close confinement was triggering. She curled in on herself, raising her knees to her chest and tucking her head down. Though she tried to remind herself that she couldn't possibly be back with Victoria again, that Victoria was in fact dead, she still kept waiting to hear that high cold laugh, to feel the sting of a knife as Victoria bled her again, and worst of all, the excruciating burn of being bitten again and having the venom sucked back out.

Across the other side of town, Kol fidgeted as he lay on the sofa in his and Bella's shared room. He'd had an uneasy feeling all afternoon, though he'd been unable to put his finger on what was causing it. He'd wondered if it was to do with Nik's upcoming ritual, but that didn't feel right. Though he was eager for it to happen for Nik's sake, none of them were actually really _worried_ about it. They were probably more concerned about the _Mystic Falls gang_ attempting to stop them doing it than the ritual itself.

Predictably, as he was spread out on the same sofa as last night his thoughts turned to Bella, though if he was honest they rarely strayed far from her and as the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach got worse and worse it dawned on him that Bella was actually due home early today after her exam, and she hadn't arrived.

That thought had him sitting up quickly, Bella was never late. Shaking off the immediate panic he tried to think rationally. Rebekah was due home at any time now, perhaps Bella had decided to wait for her and they would come home together.

Tapping his foot impatiently as he watched the seconds tick by on his watch, he was unable to even pretend to himself that he wasn't worried. No matter how much he tried to deny it, the sun rose and set on Bella as far as he was concerned. His world revolved around her and he was pretty much done trying to pretend otherwise.

With that thought set in his mind he jumped up from the sofa and headed towards Nik's office, trying to reassure himself that maybe his brother would know what was keeping Bella.

Just as he got to Nik's study he spotted Rebekah there, holding a very familiar bag. He just about heard the words "Bella's missing" as he dropped to his knees, unaware that the low cries of pain were coming from him.

**~0~**

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_She is everything (I needed)_

_She is everything_

* * *

_Chapter title and Song lyrics are from She Is ~ The Fray (yes, I appear to be little bit obsessed with their music)_

_Credit as ever to my fab Beta TheCoreConundrum_

_Sorry... cliffhanger... please don't hate me!_

_I know there's not much Bella/Klaus interaction in this chapter... but it's not permanently gone, they both have stuff to deal with but they'll be back to teasing each other in no time :)_


	8. Chapter 8, Won't Let You Fall Apart

**_By Your Side, Chapter 8, Won't Let You Fall Apart_**

_I own nothing except the plot…_

* * *

**~0~**

_She shines_

_In a world full of ugliness_

_She matters when everything is meaningless_

**~*~I~*~**

It had taken both Finn and Elijah to hold Kol in place once the shock had worn off. Rebekah had watched, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as Niklaus of all people had smoothly talked him down; even though he himself wasn't faring that much better.

Eventually Kol had calmed down enough to listen as Elijah explained that while they almost certainly knew _who_ was behind it, especially given the timing, they still had no idea where she would be. The Salvatores were not careless enough to just take her back to their home.

Now he was sat with his head in his hands while Nik paced agitatedly as the warlock Jonas unsuccessfully tried to work a tracking spell. He'd been a fool Kol decided, but not anymore. Bella had only been gone a short while and yet he felt like a piece of himself was missing. _When_ they got Bella back he was through with denying how he felt about her. He'd give her all the time she needed, but his world had somehow begun to revolve around her, she was _his_ and it was time she knew that.

Sitting there silently as he was he was the first to notice the sound of footsteps outside as someone quickly approached the door. In a flash he was up and headed outside just as someone knocked at the door.

Thoughts of right and wrong were twisting around inside Jeremy Gilbert's head as he quickly ran towards the imposing house. He'd never been here before but luckily Bella and Rebekah had told him enough for him to be able to find it fairly easily.

As he ran, he couldn't quite believe the turn this day had taken. Everything had seemed normal earlier… or as normal as things got recently anyway, and then things had gone a little crazy.

Damon and Stefan were arguing outside his room, nothing unusual for them, and Jeremy was all set to turn up his iPod and ignore them but then he'd heard Bella's name and something made him switch off his music entirely as their voices lowered. In their haste to not speak in front of his sister they hadn't accounted for the fact that he may hear instead and as he strained to listen to them he caught enough odd words to make some sense of what they were saying.

As he'd pieced it together he'd been sickened by it. It sounded like they had kidnapped Bella and just left her alone in the old Lockwood cellars until they could use her to bargain for Elena's blood. Waiting just long enough for Damon and Stefan to go, he threw on a jacket and left, heading straight for the Lockwood estate.

Knowing the rough area it was in, he eventually found the old cellar and went down the steps quickly, stopping short in horror as he found the heavy door with Bella on the other side. Though he could easily see the frightened girl through a barred window in the door, he had no way of being able to get to her. The door was solid wood and locked tight.

While he had been worried about his sister as anyone and wanted to protect her, he knew with every fibre of his being that this was wrong. Bella hadn't done any harm to anyone. He found himself suddenly glad that his sister did not appear to be involved in this, as he didn't think he'd have been able to look at her the same if she had been.

"Bella?" he called softly, "Can you hear me?"

She looked up at the sound but Jeremy could tell that she wasn't actually seeing him. Her wide terrified eyes looked around blankly, and as he looked at her, he could see her hands were bleeding from where she'd apparently tried to claw her way out at some point.

Jeremy took one last look at Bella and sprinted from the cellar. As much as he wanted to protect his sister he couldn't allow this to go on. Luckily he knew the rough location of the Mikaelson's home, thanks to his conversations with Bella and Rebekah, so he took off through the woods.

Pushing himself as fast as he could, he had arrived at the mansion and knocked at the door before leaning against a pillar panting.

The door opened almost instantly, and Jeremy found himself pinned by his throat before he could even register the movement. The vampire in front of him was about the same height but somehow seemed to tower over him in his fury.

"Where is she?"

The vampire snarled in his face and Jeremy choked against the hand around his neck as he tried to speak. It was one of the few times he could remember being truly afraid of anyone.

"Kol, stop!" Rebekah shouted as she raced outside after her brother, closely followed by their other siblings, "He's our friend; he wouldn't have done anything to Bella."

To Jeremy's relief, the hand around his throat slowly loosened and fell away, the vampire, Kol, taking a step back but still glaring at him.

"I know where she is," Jeremy rasped, his hand massaging his neck, "They've got her locked away and want to use her to bargain with you." His disgust with that fact was obvious as he spoke. "I couldn't get her out, I don't think she's hurt, but she's in a bad way…"

He trailed off as a low menacing snarl came from both Niklaus and Kol.

"What are they planning?" Elijah asked evenly.

"I only know what I overheard, they didn't actually tell me anything. They don't really trust me anymore." He gave Rebekah a brief wry smile. "They want to arrange a meeting I think, exchange Bella for you leaving my sister's blood where it is…"

He winced suddenly. "Look, I don't agree with what they've done, but she _is_ my sister, can you promise me she'll survive this blood stuff… that she'll be okay."

"Your sister will be fine," Niklaus said stiffly, "I cannot guarantee the same for the Salvatores however."

Jeremy nodded, knowing that was the best he would get under the circumstances. His sister may never forgive him for this, especially if her '_boyfriends_' had any say, but it was the right thing to do. "I'll take you to her."

Not wanting to Waste any more time, Niklaus and Kol quickly left with Jeremy, leaving Elijah, Rebekah and Finn to deal with the Salvatores when they called.

**~*~II~*~**

_Fragile_

_She doesn't see her beauty_

_She tries to get away_

_Sometimes, it's just that nothing seems worth saving_

_I can't watch her slip away_

_I won't let you fall apart_

Before long they had arrived at the cellar, and Niklaus and Kol were both vaguely surprised as they recognized the area.

Niklaus had been expecting Kol to react destructively when he saw Bella, as he was having a hard time suppressing that reaction himself, but instead he was beyond stunned as his usually impetuous brother dropped to his knees beside the girl and murmured softly to her as he quickly and efficiently checked for any broken bones.

Finding her mercifully clear of any serious injuries he scooped her up and held her to his chest as she shuddered violently.

"Shh darling, I've got you," he soothed her as he walked out of the room she'd been imprisoned in, still holding her, "It'll be okay now, Nik's here too, see."

Bella looked up at his urging, a low sob of relief escaping her as Niklaus stepped towards her, allowing her to wrap an arm around his neck even as she still held tight to Kol with the other.

Both brothers stood awkwardly close together as she clung to them both, still being held up by Kol. Exchanging a look over her head, they said nothing and just let her hold onto them as long as she needed to.

Jeremy watched silently as the two vampires comforted Bella, swallowing back a lump in his throat that he never would have owned up to. Both Damon and Stefan had said they loved his sister, yet he couldn't begin to picture them being like this for her, they would be too busy squabbling over her he imagined. What he could see here was worlds apart from that.

It was clear that these two were extremely dangerous, it all but radiated from them, but he didn't think he'd seen anyone look at anybody quite the way Kol was looking at the girl in his arms, and Niklaus' deep affection for them both as he stood with them was obvious.

After a little while when her shaking had eased, Niklaus gently pulled away from Bella, digging his phone out of his pocket.

"The others will want to know you're safe." He offered as explanation and Bella nodded, burying her face in Kol's neck as they all headed for the steps leading up into the woods, Kol carrying her as if she weighed nothing, which to him Jeremy mused, she probably did.

He could hear Niklaus talking quietly on the phone as they emerged into the woods. "Are you now?" he asked, an evil smirk twisting up his lips. "Yes, we have her so go ahead and have at it." His smirk faded as the person at the other end of the line, one of his brothers Jeremy assumed, asked a question. "She will be," he answered, frowning as he glanced at Bella, her face still buried in his brother's neck, "She will be."

Back at the mansion, the front door banging open started everyone as Kol walked in with a semi-conscious Bella in his arms, Niklaus just beside him and Jeremy not far behind. Kol placed Bella on the sofa and the rest of the family watched in interest as he knelt at her side, a low rumbling growl emanating from him as he checked her over again for injuries, carefully examining the bloody scrapes covering her hands.

Finally satisfied that there was no major damage he nodded to Nik who moved in and slid an arm around her, carefully manoeuvring her up into a more upright position as Kol allowed his fangs to lengthen and bit into his own wrist, gently holding it to her mouth. His blood would not only heal any small injuries, but would help calm her as well as strengthen their bond. Something they both would need.

"Come on darling, drink for me," he whispered to her as he felt her begin to swallow, "That's my girl, keep going."

He felt her take a few more pulls before the wound closed and he pulled his arm away, wiping the tiny smudge of blood at the corner of her mouth with his thumb as she opened her eyes and gazed up at him for a moment. She smiled weakly as she looked around the room, taking in the sight of all the Mikaelsons plus Jeremy before the utter exhaustion took over and her eyes slid shut as she drifted into a natural sleep, knowing that she was safe now.

Kol looked away from Bella and growled in irritation when he found his entire family's attention riveted on them. He scooped Bella back up into his arms and left the room, heading upstairs with her.

Foregoing Bella's room and walking into his own, Kol gently laid Bella in the middle of his his bed, brushing her hair off her face as she instinctively snuggled into his pillows. Spying a soft blanket folded on top of a chest of drawers he retrieved it and covered her with it as Nik appeared in the doorway, having detoured to the kitchen for a couple of blood bags.

Accepting the blood Nik held out to him, he opened the corner and chugged it, barely tasting the thick red liquid. He tossed the bag in a convenient bin and turned back towards the bed.

Klaus gripped his arm as he tried to pass by him. "Hurt her, and I'll hurt you."

Kol stared at his older brother for a long moment before he eventually conceded and replied, "Fair enough."

Niklaus looked at him steadily, until he saw what he was looking for and nodded in return, releasing Kol's arm.

In an unspoken agreement they each headed to a side of the king-size bed, and sat down propping themselves up against the headboard, their legs extending down the bed either side of Bella. Clicking on the TV they settled in to wait, accepting that she would feel safer with them both nearby.

She was there again, back in her prison with Victoria sneering at her. Though on some level she knew that it was just a dream, it was hard to remember that fact when faced with it.

Just as she started to get sucked down into the familiar pit of despair something changed. There was a presence with her, nothing she could see but it almost felt like she had hands on her shoulders, supporting her, giving her strength and courage enough to face Victoria without fear. The nightmare faded as she did and she floated in blackness, a vague sensation of arms wrapped around her making her feel safe as she drifted.

**~*~III~*~**

_We'll find the perfect place to go where we can run and hide_

_I'll build a wall and we can keep them on the other side_

Bella woke up some time later to find herself snuggled up against a very solid, very male body.

As the fog slowly cleared from her brain she inhaled and recognised the scent of the man she was laying on as being Kol's. As for how she knew it was Kol by just his scent… well she wasn't even touching that thought.

_Oh god…_ She cringed in embarrassment as she woke up further and felt him gently stroking her arm… an arm that she had draped round him, along with a leg thrown over him… _Holy crap,_ she winced, _I'm wrapped around him like a damn limpet…_

Aiming for subtle, she slowly attempted to remove herself only to be halted in her tracks by a warm laugh and a muscular arm tightening around her.

"Mm, where do you think you're going?" Kol asked, his husky sleep filled voice making her shiver lightly.

"Nowhere." she all but squeaked. An amused chuckle rang out and Bella almost jumped out of her skin before she turned her head to see Nik lounging behind her on the other side of the bed.

"Ass." Bella muttered, making Kol snort as Nik looked at her mock-affronted for a moment until his face turned serious.

"Are you alright, really?" He asked.

"I'm doing okay, I promise." Bella replied, still feeling more than a little awkward she again made to move away from Kol until his arm tightened once more as he tilted his head down to murmur softly to her.

"Please don't keep pulling away," He said quietly, "Unless you really don't like being like this with me…"

The look on his face tugged at Bella's heart, somehow he managed to look half worried, half hopeful. She realised what a big deal this was for him to be putting himself out there like this, and the least she could do was put her big girl panties on and do the same thing.

Knowing her actions would speak just as clearly as any words she snuggled back into his side as she replied blushing, "No… I like it."

"Good," his hand stroked her side as he spoke and she could tell he was smirking, "Don't start thinking I'm going to go all mushy on you now though."

Bella snickered, feeling more relaxed as he joked.

They all lay in companionable silence for a while, the TV a low hum in the background, until Nik shifted and got up. "As sickeningly _cute_ as this is," He smirked as he got almost identical scowls from the two on the bed, "I believe we have some guests in the basement to take care of, and then I have a ritual to prepare for."

Kol looked at Bella, an evil smirk lighting up his face, and she couldn't help but smile. He looked far too excited at the prospect of some torture. "The Salvatores I guess? Alright, just… don't kill them, not on my behalf."

Niklaus was unsurprised at her request and smirked as Kol sighed long-sufferingly when he agreed.

"Okay, then we can go play." Bella said and Kol's eyes lit back up at her use of the word '_we'_. He quickly kissed her on the cheek before practically bounding up from the bed, bringing her up with him.

Niklaus looked at her doubtfully, "You actually want to come and watch?"

"For a little while at least," Bella nodded, "I may not want them to die… but they hurt me Nik, I never wanted to feel like that again."

Kol slid his arms round her, holding her from behind and resting his chin on her head as Nik looked at her. "If you're sure…" He grinned as he again got two almost identical expressions, this time of irritation. "I'm not sure who thought you two being together was a good idea…" he laughed as he left the room, "Come on then, there's a few people downstairs that would probably like to say hello before we get down to things."

**~0~**

_It's something I have to do_

_I was there, too_

_Before everything else_

_I was like you_

_I won't let you fall apart_

* * *

_Chapter title and Song lyrics are from The Fragile ~ Nine Inch Nails_

_Thanks as always to my awesome Beta TheCoreConundrum_

_Thanks again for all the reviews and follows/favourites... I do try and respond to most reviews when I can, sorry if I've missed you, I do appreciate it :)_


End file.
